


Grease trek

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grease (1978) Fusion, F/M, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Based on the movieGrease 1978
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 1





	Grease trek

**Author's Note:**

> Jan: Nyota Uhura  
> Rizzo: Janice  
> Frenchy: Christine Chapel
> 
> Kenickie: Leonard 'Bones' McCoy  
> Doody: Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott  
> Roger: Hakiru Sulu
> 
> Danny: James T. Kirk  
> Sandy: Spock Grayson

Their long summer was now over. It was time now to return to school and to continue their studies.

It was lunch time and Uhura and the pink ladies were sitting outisde at their usual table. "Jeez. I wish it was still Summer. School just started. It's only been a few hours and I already feel that's it's been a year " Uhura complains.

Janice looks at their leader with a lifted eyebrow "Oh yeah. I feel that way too" Janice agrees.

Uhura fixes her pink jacket "yeah. So, what teacher did you get for economics? Old man, Doris?" Uhura asks curiously

Janice snorts. Okay, Doris was an okay teacher, although his old "Yeah" she looked around searching for the boys "Where's the boys?" 

A group of boys were walking over to their table "Hey. Leonard" Sulu greets and hive five his friend. "Hey,Leonard" scotty also greets.

"Where have you been all summer?" Sulu asks curiously. "What's this? Twenty twenty questions?" Leonard asks. "I waa just curious. That's all" sulu says and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Yeah. Okay. I was working." Leonard replies. Sulu looks up, his eyes litting up at his friend "Working?!" Sulu asks disbelievingly.

"Yes. Working. If I want to get around, I'm gonna need some wheels"Leonard replies. "So, you're getting wheels?" Sulu asks excitedly.

"Hey. That's awesome. What kind?" Scotty asks clearly in treat at what his hearing. "I don't know yet, ya fool! But I've chosen a name already"Leonard says. "Yeah?" Sulu asks.

"Yeah. Greased lighting!" Leonard replies with a satisfied smile. "Awesome!" Sulu replies with a snort.

"Yeah. Go right ahead. Laugh all you want, but when I show up with my baby,ya losers will be luaghing out the other end" Leonard says coolly.

"Will we ever!" Sulu says and laughs.

Spock walked up to the pink ladies "Greetings,Nyota" Spock greets. Uhura looks up and a smile forms on her lips as she looks up at the vulcan "Oh,Hi. This is Christine's new neighbour, Spock Grayson. This here is Janice" Uhura says.

"Greetings. Pleased to meet you" Spock says to janice. "How do you like the school so far?" Uhura asks curiously. "It is satisfactory" Spock replies.

Scotty spots Jim walking toward them "Hey. Isn't that Jim?" He asks his friend, then he yells "Hey Jim. What're ye doing?"

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Jim asks with a bright smile. "Where have you been all summer,Jim?" Scotty asks curiously

"I spend the most of summer on the beach" Jim replies. "Hey,did you meet anyone?" Sulu asks curiously. "Didn't meet any pretty gals, but there was this was this guy, ya know?" Jim says dreamily.

"Aaah. Did anything happen?" Sulu asks. Jim rubs his neck embarrassed "Look guys. It's none of you business" Jim says. Is cheeks rurning bright pink "aww...come on, please. Let's hear something" scotty pouts.

"I have spend much of my time at the beach" Spock says. Uhura lifts an eyebrow "Really? There is a pool in the neighborhood." She says.

"Yeah. If you want chlorox messing up your hair and skin" Janice argues. "Well, i met someone there" Spock says softly. "You went to the beach for a snooty boy?"uhura asks sarcastically.

"Well, he was special to me" Spock replies thinking back to the summer he had with Jin. Janice chuckles "Is there such a person?"

Jim responds to scotty's question "okay then. Wanna know what went on?" (The boys all nods eagerly)

Spock eyes Janice "No. He was truly nice. It was all so wonderfully romantic" he says 

♫“SUMMER NIGHTS”♫

**Jim begins to sing**

**Jim: SUMMER LOVING HAD ME A BLAST**

**  
Spock: SUMMER LOVING HAPPENED SO FAST**

**  
Jim: MET A GUY, CRAZY FOR ME**

**  
Spock: MET A BOY, CUTE AS CAN BE  
BOTH :SUMMER DAYS   
DRIFTING AWAY TO AH, OH  
THOSE SUMMER NIGHTS.**

**  
BOYS:A-WELL-A, WELL-A, WELL-A HUH!** **TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE  
DID YOU GET VERY FAR?**

**  
GIRLS:TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE**

**  
Uhura: LIKE DOES HE HAVE A CAR?**

**  
GIRLS: UH HUH, UH HUH, UH HUH, UH HUH….**

**  
BOYS: DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO …**

**  
Jim: HE SWAM BY ME, HE GOT A CRAMP**

**  
Spock: HE RAN BY ME, GOT MY SUIT DAMP**

Jim: SAVED HIS LIFE, HE NEARLY DROWNED

Spock: HE SHOWED OFF, SPLASHING AROUND

ALL: DO WAH WAH WAH,  
DO WAH WAH WAH,

  
BOTH: SUMMER SUN  
SOMETHING’S BEGUN, THEN UH, OH  
THOSE SUMMER NIGHTS

  
ALL :A-WELL-A, WELL-A, WELL-A HUH!

  
GIRLS :TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE

  
Janice: WAS IT LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT?

  
BOYS :TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE

  
Leonard:DID HE PUT UP A FIGHT?

  
GIRLS :DUM DOOBIE DOO DOOBIE DOO DOOBIE DOO

  
Jim: TOOK HIM BOWLING, IN THE ARCADE

  
Spock: WE WENT STROLLING, DRANK LEMONADE

  
Jim: WE MADE OUT, UNDER THE DOCK

  
Spock: WE STAYED OUT, ’TILL TEN O’CLOCK

  
BOTH :SUMMER FLING  
DON’T MEAN A THING, BUT UH, OH  
THOSE SUMMER NIGHTS  
WOOH, WOOH, WOOH

  
BOYS :TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE

  
Sulu: BUT YA DON’T GOTTA BRAG

  
GIRLS :TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE

  
Janice: ’CAUSE HE SOUNDS LIKE A DRAG

  
ALL:SHUDA BOP BOP, SHUDA BOP BOP, SHUDA BOP BOP, SHUDA BOP BOPSHUDA BOP BOP, SHUDA BOP BOP, SHUDA BOP BOP

  
Spock: HE GOT FRIENDLY HOLDING MY HAND

  
Jim: HE GOT FRIENDLY DOWN IN THE SAND

  
Spock: HE WAS SWEET, JUST TURNED EIGHTEEN

  
Jim: HE WAS GOOD, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

  
BOTH :SUMMER HEAT  
BOY AND BOY MEET, THEN AH, OH  
THOSE SUMMER NIGHTS  
WOOH, WOOH, WOOH

GIRLS: TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE

  
Uhura: HOW MUCH DOUGH DID HE SPEND?

  
BOYS :TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE

  
Scotty: COULD HE GET ME A FRIEND?

  
Spock :IT TURNED COLDER, THAT’S WHERE IT ENDS

  
Jim: SO I TOLD HIM, WE’D STILL BE FRIENDS

  
Spock: THEN WE MADE OUR TRUE LOVE VOW

  
Jim: WONDER WHAT HE’S DOIN’ NOW

  
BOTH: SUMMER DREAMS  
RIPPED AT THE SEAMS, BUT, OH  
THOSE SUMMER NIGHTS

  
ALL: TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE, -ORE, -ORE

**They stop singing**

  
"Wow,Spock, he sounds wonderful." Uhura says with a smile. "A guy doesn’t touch you and its true love. Maybe he was a pansy." Janice says. "What if we said that about James Tiberius Kirk?" Uhura asks. Spock's eyes widen at hearing that name. "Did you say, James Tiberius Kirk? Doesn’t he go another school?" spock asks

"That’s a laugh!" Janice chuckles. "Listen, Spock, forget about James T. Kirk" Uhura says quickly. Janice got up "Come on, let’s go." She says.. "Come on Spock." Uhura says as she also got up. Janice notices Jim " Well, what do you know, speak of the devil!" She says

  
"Hey, there, Jim." Uhura says. "We got a surprise for you." Janice says and gestures to Spock.

Jim's heartbeat sped up as his eyes widen in surprise "Spock!" Jim says surprisedly. Spock was just as surprised as Jim. "Jim!" Spock replies

"Well. I thought you were going back to Vulcan" Jim says. Spock nods " I was. However, my father got a notice that He was needed on earth for another year" Spock.

What a small world indeed.

Just then the school bell rang and they all hurried off to class.

.........☆☆☆To be continued☆☆☆...........  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thy'la : friend, brother, lover  
> Ashayam: Beloved


End file.
